Autonomous vehicles typically include a variety of sensors. One such type of sensor is a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) device. A LIDAR device detects distances to objects by emitting laser pulses and measuring the time of flight for the pulse to travel to the object and back. A typical current model of LIDAR device generates 50 watts of heat and is sometimes exposed to prolonged direct sunlight. The typical current model of LIDAR device experiences performance degradation at above about 65° C.